


Ей нравится

by goldenfool (shadowkatja)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/goldenfool
Summary: Её генералесса носит доспех.
Relationships: Empress/General
Kudos: 2





	Ей нравится

Её генералесса носит доспех. И императрице приходится научиться его снимать. Ей далеко до оруженосца, но она и не преследует цель – играть на скорость.

Ей нравится. 

Она видит в этом возможность отпустить себя после долгих дней, когда ей приходится держать лицо и держать в руках целую империю, доказывая всем вокруг, что женщина может. И может хорошо. 

Это всё элемент игры. 

Ей нравится. 

Опускаться на колени и медленно снимать с её ног поножи. Целовать под колено и из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдать, как румянец заливает щеки её генералессы. Она так и не перестала стесняться. Раздевать её, легко прикасаясь губами и пробегая по коже подушечками пальцев, вызывая мурашки. 

Ей нравится.

Томительное ожидание, когда её торопящаяся генералесса, чертыхаясь, распутывает ленты платья и расстёгивает крючки на корсете, целуя в шею. Спадающая к ногам рубашка, которую она откидывает ногой. Ощущение прохладных рук на своей груди. Опускающуюся вдоль позвоночника волну желания, следующую чужим за языком. 

Ей нравится.

Легко вздергивать свою генералессу на ноги, точно зная, что у неё бы никогда не получилось без чужого желания. Стягивать с неё рубашку через голову. И смотреть на сильное тренированное тело, покрытое шрамами. Прижиматься, близко, бесстыже – кожа к коже, пытаясь слиться друг с другом. Отвечать на поцелуи, от которых окружающий мир плывет. 

Ей нравится.

Толкать свою генералессу на кровать. Зарываться лицом в треугольник темных волос. Смотреть, как она сжимает руками шёлковые простыни, и чувствовать под руками сокращающиеся мышцы бедер. Прижиматься губами к шраму внизу живота. 

Ей нравится.

Бескомпромиссность, с которой её целуют сразу после. Смена ролей. И жадные руки, губы, ласкающие её бледное тело. Пожар внутри неё. И язык, который заставляет умолять о том, чтобы скорее кончить, и чтобы это никогда не кончалось.

Ей нравится.

Как ветерок обдувает их влажные разгорячённые тела. Осторожные нежные ласки. Узоры, которые партнерша лениво вычерчивает на её спине. И запах вишневого табака, которым генералесса набивает свою трубку прежде, чем закурить. 

Ей нравится. 

Оставлять её в своих покоях до утра. И смотреть, как забавно она смущается, проснувшись, когда понимает, что ночевала с Императрицей. Нагло улыбаться слугам и возмущенным придворным. И долго целовать свою генералессу на прощание.

Ей нравится.

Это ложное чувство, что это просто игра, что они обе свободны.


End file.
